


Flying High

by Lopithecus



Series: SuperBat Prompts [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Bruce is flying with Clark and tries to get into a more comfortable position. Little does he know, it's having an affect on Clark.





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Batman trying to find a comfortable position for Superman to carry him while flying and not realizing he's truing Superman on (by: anon on Tumblr)

Bruce shifts his position, his torso rubbing against Clark’s back as he tries to get comfortable. He grumbles low in his throat as his annoyance level rises higher. Being on the back of Superman when he is flying at thirty miles per hour (Bruce had told Clark that he could handle going faster but Clark refused) isn’t exactly the most comfortable thing in the world. He sighs noisily and Clark glances over his shoulder.

“Can you carry me in front?” he asks.

One of Clark’s eyebrows rise in question but he does as he is asked. “Okay.” He stops mid-flight and maneuvers Bruce so that he is being held in front of him. He wraps his arms around Bruce’s waste and when he begins flying again, he goes even slower.

Bruce rolls his eyes and pulls himself flush against Clark. “You can go faster,” he complains.

Clark’s face turns red as Bruce squirms against him. “It’s harder to fly like this.”

“Why? It’s no different.” He moves his legs to get better balance on Clark’s feet, his crotch rubbing Clark’s in the process.

Clark’s face gets darker and he adjusts his arms around Bruce. “It’s a, um,” he clears his throat, “different position.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Bruce wraps his arms around Clark’s neck, unconsciously pulling their faces closer. He can feel Clark’s breath on his chin but pays it no attention. “Why are you acting so weird?” He narrows his eyes. “And why are you so red? Are you feeling okay?” Bruce lifts one hand up and places it on Clark’s forehead. He’s radiating more heat than normal. “You have a fever.”

“Pretty sure it’s not that,” Clark mumbles under his breath.

Bruce’s eyes narrow more and he tilts his head in question. “What?” He moves again, trying to get more comfortable in Clark’s arms. That’s when he feels it; the hard press of Clark’s confined cock. Bruce feels his own cheeks heating up and is glad the cowl hides it. “Do you have something to tell me?”

Clark avoids eye contact, looking as if he is going to die of embarrassment. “It’s just because of friction.”

Bruce raises an unseen eyebrow. “Is it now? That’s all?”

“Yes…” Clark’s eyes snap back to his and he rolls them. “No.”

“I’ll ask again. Do you have something to tell me?”

Clark looks even more embarrassed than before. “I’m pretty sure you understand. You’re the world’s greatest detective after all.”

Bruce chuckles and purposely rubs against Clark this time, pulling their faces even closer. “Well, you want to know a little secret?” Clark eyes him curiously and Bruce shrugs. “I’ve always wanted to try having sex while flying.”

Clark smiles wide and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
